092314-EnzoDani
GG: Dani whispers from behind a building, "Oi. Hey You." AT: ∴ Enzo snaps out of his spaced out day dream "Hmm? Oh, Dani; what is it?" ∴ GG: She approaches and squats next to him. "These weeds don't really have anything interesting." AT: ∴ Looks down at her inspecting the tumbleweed, "Well, their combination flora/fauna is something;" ∴ AT: ∴ "But no, they don't have much for us." ∴ GG: "What do you make of all this mess?" AT: ∴ "To which are you referring? Our seeming fated involvement in some massive game of evil manipulators, or a more recent specific mess?" ∴ GG: "Recent... You know. New people coming in and knowing what they're doing." AT: ∴ Blinks gently, then looks over to the rest of the group, "Ah yes, those new folks; I must have spaced out." ∴ AT: ∴ "If they know what they're doing they may be game constructs; this worries me." ∴ AT: ∴ "However, they could be players who have been stuck in this game for who knows how long. ∴ GG: "Just another set of people holding shit over our heads, then. Brilliant, this hierarchy of bullshite" AT: ∴ "Well, hopefully they won't lord that superiority over us; though I doubt they would be effective in trying to contain a rebel such as yourself." ∴ GG: "Uh... Sure..." -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering garbageGourmandise GG at 20:13 -- AT: ∴ "At any rate, we should be wary of everything in this game; I'm not sure we can try anything we see, as this is a modified reality." ∴ AT: ∴ *trust ∴ GG: "That's... probably right. But getting stabbed still hurts, just so you know." AT: ∴ "Indeed; hanging still breaks the neck as we've witnessed." ∴ AT: ∴ He then looks to her, "Were you stabbed?" ∴ GG: "Yeah. you know. the new one. with the curly hair..." -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering garbageGourmandise GG at 20:31 -- AT: ∴ "Ah ha, now I recall; do you need that wound treated?" ∴ GG: "No, one of the newcomers can apparently heal?" AT: ∴ "Oh, and they freely healed you? I wonder what long term effects that may have." ∴ GG: "Not sure. Momentarily thankful." She grumbles. -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- GG: "I suppose. But I'm worried. Like. This came at what cost?" AT: ∴ "Indeed; hopefully not years off your life or servitude to the healer." ∴ GG: "Eh, that wouldn't last long." AT: ∴ he chuckles wryfully. "Yes, I suppose it would be futile." ∴ AT: ∴ "All I have to rely on is my mind; hopefully that will be enough to not be controlled telepathically." ∴ GG: "Hadn't even thought about that. Should we tinfoil hats or something?" -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT changed their mood to MIRTHFUL -- -- anaximandersTrepidation AT began pestering garbageGourmandise GG at 21:26 -- GG: "Hadn't even thought about that. Should we tinfoil hats or something?" AT: ∴ He laughs, for the first time in a while and then looks to her, "Well, they couldn't hurt I suppose." ∴ GG: "Yes, let the light glint from our superior protective cranial casings and somehow fail to alert sentient bushes to our presence." AT: ∴ "Well, I suppose we can't expect much from tumbleweedfolk, though I would like to know why they executed one of our team members..." ∴ GG: "I overheard them say he killed three of them. Or something. But honestly? They kinda just looked like brush. Probably got killed for nothing. I'm gonna give him a proper burial somewhere later though." AT: ∴ "That would be appropriate; I fear he is the first in a long line of meaningless deaths." ∴ GG: "After the rest of the fecking universe? I'm sure." AT: (("That would be appropriate; I fear he is the first in a long line of meaningless deaths.")) GG: "After the rest of the fecking universe? I'm sure." AT: ∴ "Well there's a fair point; can death have meaning?" ∴ AT: ∴ "does life?" He waves his hand shaking his head "Sorry, I won't bore you with answerless questions." ∴ GG: "Life has meaning because there is death, or something Zen like that. And there's apparently rebirth after death, so death is just another part of the journey?" She shrugs and mimes a buddhist pose. AT: ∴ He smiles and cocks his head, "rebirth is apparent?" ∴ GG: "If you believe that troll ancestor shite, sure." AT: ∴ "Well, I don't believe in the Human magic-worship, Troll mythos never did anything for me either;" ∴ AT: ∴ "But, if I were to be reborn, I would hope it would be after a meaningful death; at the very least a quick one." ∴ GG: "It sounds nice to think about at least. Makes it all a little less scary." AT: ∴ "Indeed; we shall see eventually, hopefully later rather than sooner." ∴ GG: "Yeah. Hey. You keep in touch, alright? I'm gonna go hit Fate up for some chats. And hope this water doesn't soak through my boots." AT: ∴ "Yes, I think I need to reach out more, darkrooms aren't cutting it anymore; Thank you." ∴